God Speed
by SouRpLuMMeRS
Summary: Harry thinks that a woman's voice is just a woman's voice , this story will prove him wrong. Hermione's fiancé is dying , she sings at his memorial. Her angelic voice, perfect posture isn't what Harry falls in love with , it's the emotion behind the song


"What do you think is the most sexiest thing in a woman?" A red haired young man asked.  
  
"Personality" replied a young man with ebony hair.  
  
"Besides that, besides that inner crap, what's the most sexiest thing about a woman?" he asked again while taking a bite of his creamy chocolate cake, with the icing dripping down his chin.  
  
"A fine ass" the boy who lived said with a smile , not even looking up from his plate.  
  
  
  
Ron smirked. "yeah, but nowadays I have this fascination with their voices, they just make this weird impact on me like they're changing my life" he exclaimed with full enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his friends bewildered " Are you crazy , Ron? Voices are just voices , they don't matter. Take Brittany Spears for example, her voice is like an antelope but her ass is fine , that's what makes her popular"  
  
  
  
"Brittany who?" Ron asked with a confused face. Harry muttered something under his breath.  
  
Hermione's hand appeared in between the two, they instantly shifted farther. Hermione took her usual seat, her face was flushed red, and was wearing a frown that could bring down England. She nodded at the two boys and started stuffing her face uncontrollably.  
  
The two stared with their eyes wide open, Harry touched Hermione's shoulder but she wiggled it off. Harry tried speaking to her but her snorts and burps were very loud and rigid . What had happen to the demure, docile girl that they had once known?  
  
She dropped her fork, making an annoying 'cling' sound. Harry and Ron both shook their heads in awe. She was about to leave the table but Harry pulled her back in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong , Hermione?" he asked in barely a whisper.  
  
"Nothing" she simply replied.  
  
"You expect us to believe that" chirped Ron.  
  
Hermione shook her head "But sometimes a girl just has to be alone to deal with her own problems" she said with a fake smile.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as his best friend for 7 whole years walked away. Ron shook his head. There was an ankward moment of silence .  
  
"Do you think we should go after her?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"No" Ron replied while running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"What?" Harry asked bewildered. Harry knew for a fact that Ron would do anything for Hermione and so would Harry.  
  
"You heard her, she wants to be alone"  
  
"That never stopped you before"  
  
"It's different now Harry, she's a young woman, we can't always be there for her"  
  
Harry nodded in response. He looked at his food , it was gross. Every bite he took, he could taste Hermione's tears. There was something wrong , something bad. He could feel it.  
  
**  
  
That night, Harry crept to the head girl's dormitories. He just had to find out what was bothering Hermione. She wasn't there. Now, he was worried, very worried.  
  
He searched the whole school , there was no trace of Hermione . He heard whispers coming from the wards. He slowly crept towards it. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw Hermione next to her long time boy friend, Derrick Finilim.  
  
"Hermione, your feet are bare; lie down and cover them with my quilt" Derrick whispered.  
  
Hermione did so , he put her arm over her and nestled close to her. After a long silence, he resumed still whispering.  
  
"Herm, I love you and you know that. But I have to go, there isn't another way. I want to remind you that when I am dead, promise me that you wouldn't grieve , there is completely nothing to grieve about. I would rather you reminisce on the wonderful things that we did together rather than me not being with you at that moment. And right now, don't be worried about my pain because I am feeling none. I am enjoying being with you , and I know that one day I'll still be with you"  
  
Hermione suppressed a smile "But where are you going to?"  
  
"I believe , I have faith , I will be with god and so will you one day"  
  
"So you are sure ,then, Derrick ,that there is a place as wonderful as heaven and as dreadful as hell?"  
  
"I am sure there is a life after death. I am sure there is a god, I believe that he loves me and I definitely love him"  
  
Derrick closely clasped his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer. Hermione laid with her face hidden on his neck. Presently he said in a tired tone, coughing loudly.  
  
"Herm, I would love to stay up all night with you and talk but I am feeling tired."  
  
"You had better go to sleep" she replied  
  
"Good night , Hermi"  
  
"Good night , Derrick."  
  
He kissed her and they both soon slumbered. Harry's eyes were welded up in tears, he couldn't control himself any longer. Bringing himself on his legs, Harry walked back to his dorm room.  
  
When Hermione awoke it was day , an unusual movement roused her , she was in somebody's arms , Harry held her. He was carrying her back to her dormitory .It was learned that the nurse had found Hermione laying beside Derrick , her face against his cold shoulders , her arms around his neck. She was asleep but Derrick was dead.  
  
***  
  
It was the day of Derrick's memorial. Hermione looked ravishingly beautiful, she wanted to look good for her last day, whatever that means. Harry, Ron, and Ginny too were invited, they were good friends with Derrick. Hermione was suppose to give a speech , but currently she wasn't in sight.  
  
  
  
Harry searched the room for Hermione. The ceremony was about to start. "Now, we'll invite , Hermione, Derrick's fiancé to say a few words", Harry jaw dropped , fiancé? she didn't tell him about any engagements .  
  
  
  
"Hi, I would just like to say that I love Derrick with all my heart and I would truly want him back but I could still remember his last words 'I believe , I have faith and one day I'll be with god' . At this moment, ladies and gentleman, I hope in fact I know that his happy, his with god and he loves god. For now, I would like to sing his favorite song which is called god speed"  
  
  
  
'Dragon tales and the Water is Wide  
  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
  
And I love you'  
  
  
  
She started to sing in a most angelic voice. Her eyes full of emotion, she was looking at her feet, probably too shy to face the crowd or even to face Derrick. Harry watched with full concentration, now he realizes what they mean by there is nothing more sexier than a woman's voice. What was that tingly feeling he felt in his stomach?  
  
'Godspeed little man Sweet Dreams little man  
  
My love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
  
Godspeed sweet dreams  
  
The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
  
Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse  
  
And I love you'  
  
  
  
He felt it again, now it was even stronger. A lurch in his stomach. Hermione's eyes shifted from her feet to Harry's.  
  
  
  
Godspeed little man Sweet Dreams little man  
  
My love will fly to you night on angels wings  
  
Godspeed Sweet Dreams  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes, though her eyes never shifted. Harry watched her closely, studying her every move, he too felt his eyes began to moist.  
  
'God bless mommy and matchbox cars  
  
God bless Dad and thanks for the stars  
  
God hears "amen" wherever we are  
  
And I love you'  
  
  
  
At that moment, that I love you part, it hit Harry , he was in love with her. She took a long pause , and shifted her gaze to Derrick, closing her eyes, "And I love you" she repeated. Unable to control her emotions , Hermione raced outside the door. Harry ran after her, Ron wanted but he stopped by Ginny.  
  
  
  
Hermione was in the rain , probably crying her heart's out. She was still singing that last verse.  
  
  
  
Godspeed little man Sweet Dreams little man  
  
My love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
  
Godspeed Godspeed Godspeed Sweet Dreams  
  
She fell on her knees with her head buried in her hands, Harry kneeled next to her, kissing her forehead softly. She fell into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly as if never wanting to let go "I love you" she whispered. "No, Hermione, you don't. This isn't the time, come in , your going to get pneumonia if you don't".  
  
She grabbed on to his coat and pulled him closer "Harry, listen to me , before Derrick died he told me not to grieve and I promised him I wouldn't but I did. He told me to move and lead my life per usual but I didn't." she paused for a while "Do you know why?" He shook his head "because I felt guilty, I was in love with someone else when he was on the death bed" , she once again pulled him into a hug , not wanting to hear his reply.  
  
"Mione" he whispered. She was still hugging him tightly , scared of a negative answer. "I love you too" was his answer, she looked at him and immediately started to cry . "Harry, thank you" she told him, "why?" he asked bewildered, "Thank you for helping my fulfill my promise".  
  
***  
  
Derrick's grave is now in Hogwarts Churchyard, for fifteen years after his death, it was only covered by a grass mound but now a gray marble tablet marks the spot inscribed with his name and the word 'Resurgam'.  
  
The end..  
  
A/N: I just would like to say after this story , I would just like to say that I have a totally different view about death. Death is unexplainable but it is also beautiful because you get to be with god, and that is the most beautiful thing of all. I would also like to remind you all to read 'the underground' , I know you all think that its just one of those sci - fi stories but it isn't, there is also a bit of romance, and I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or Ginny Weasley. I only own Derrick. The plot also belongs to me . Although the song is by Dixie Chicks called 'God Speed' and I don't own that too.  
  
Pairings : Hermione and Harry  
  
Keywords : God Speed  
  
Summary : Harry thinks that a woman's voice is just a woman's voice , this story will prove him wrong. Hermione's fiancé is dying , she sings at his memorial. Her angelic voice, perfect posture isn't what Harry falls in love with , it's the emotion behind the song. A few words can explain a lot of things. H/H 


End file.
